Tweety
While '''Tweety '''appears to be an innocent, vulnerable canary, underneath his delicate, yellow exterior beats a crafty heart. Summary In ''Devil Dog, Tweety is once again trying to get away from Sylvester. However, as a twist in the usual antics, the Tasmanian Devil shows up and Tweety notices that Taz is behind Sylvester and says "I tawt I saw a Tasmanian Devil." Sylvester doesn't believe Tweety and grabs him. Tweety says "I did, I did," as Taz is right behind Sylvester ready to eat them both. Sylvester notices and start running away from him. The odd thing about this episode is that Tweety helps Sylvester. Tweety and Sylvester manage to escape from Taz, by running to the kitchen, as he ate the table and Tweety flying away up the chimney with Sylvester on his legs. After Taz falls back to Daffy and Bugs, they both run back inside of Granny's mansion. Image:Snapshot20110626163003.png|Tweety is in the corner of the house trapped with Sylvester close to eating him.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163032.png|Tweety notices Taz snuck in the house.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163036.png|Tweety gets grabbed by Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163166.png|Sylvester and Tweety try to escape from the Tasmanian Devil.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163213.png|Taz destroys the kitchen and door, as Tweety tries to fly away.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163309.png|Tweety and Sylvester hiding behind a chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163324.png|Tweety starts to fly with Sylvester hanging onto his feet.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163422.png|Tweety flies himself and Sylvester up the chimney.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163452.png|Tweety and Sylvester make it out of the chimney safely.|link=Devil Dog He appears in Eligible Bachelors in Granny's flashback, and at the end of the episode telling Sylvester his gender. Image:Snapshot20110708013507.png Image:Snapshot20110708013438.png Image:Snapshot20110708013419.png Image:Snapshot20110708013410.png Image:Snapshot20110708013407.png Image:Snapshot20110708013358.png Image:Snapshot20110708012259.png Image:Snapshot20110708012255.png Image:Snapshot20110708012209.png Image:Snapshot20110708012201.png Image:Snapshot20110708012150.png Image:Snapshot20110708012104.png Image:Snapshot20110708012031.png Image:Snapshot20110708012026.png Image:Snapshot20110708011849.png He briefly appears in Double Date singing about being polite, but not before trying to get eaten by Sylvester. THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12.jpg|Tweety singing Be Polite. He later appears in To Bowl or Not to Bowl's Merrie Melodie, Yellow Bird, trying to get caught by Sylvester. However, Sylvester fails to catch him again, due to the fact he kept running into a little girl's sun castle at a beach and how Crusher plummeted him. He appears in another Merrie Melody in Newspaper Thief called Tasmanian Meltdown with Sylvester. Appearences Season 1 *108. Devil Dog (debut) *110. Eligible Bachelors *112. Double Date (Merrie Melodies) *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl (Merrie Melodies) *114. Newspaper Thief (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle (ca''meo'') *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly *217. Gribbler's Quest (Merrie Melodies) *218. The Grand Old Duck of York (cameo) *219. Ridiculous Journey Trivia *Tweety fought in World War II, as revealed in Eligible Bachelors. *Ridiculous Journey is the first time that Tweety is the main character of an episode. Taz and Sylvester also are equally important in the episode. **In Point, Laser Point he wasn't technically the main character along with Sylvester, for it was more about Sylvester. *In some of the original cartoons, Tweety had no idea that Sylvester was trying to eat him. However, in this show, he, by no doubt, knows about Sylvester's plans for him. Gallery Image:Tweety Dancing Freely.png Image:Sylvester Tries to Put Tweety in his Mouth.png|Sylvester tries to eat Tweety. Cute Tweety.jpg Tweety (The Looney Tunes Show).png Tweety with name posters-rf4d30171e51c47518bcc73b9328d5e4d fclyq 400.jpg Tweety daydreaming postcard-p239977947559737159envli 400.jpg Angry tweety square stickers-p217020547103301331bah05 400.jpg LT icons Tweety 96x96.jpg Tweety Pie Being Cute.jpg Sylvester, Taz & Tweety - Ridiculous Journey.png|Sylvester, Taz, and Tweety|link=Ridiculous Journey Ridiculous journey.png|Tweety reuniting with Granny Granny's house.png|The house he lives in Taz, Tweety & Sylvester - Ridiculous Journey.png|Taz, Sylvester, and Tweety fighting Tweety giving up on life.png|Tweety willingly puts himself into Sylvester's mouth, after hearing Daffy's horrible piano playing Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets